


My First and Only

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Parties, fast love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: JaeHyun was not a big fan of parties, so when he slips into the kitchen to escape the crowd. What if he meets one of the most attractive men he has ever seen and the feeling is mutual.





	My First and Only

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a prompt from a friend's dream but she had deactivated, so if she ever sees this, I hope she might one day return to the group chat and talk to us again. On another hand, I've tried a more mature theme this time, though I'm still not very satisfied with how it came out, but I do hope you'll enjoy it. Feel free to leave comments below. Thank you for reading this :))

Loud thumping music, drunk people and crowds were definitely a few of the big no-nos for JaeHyun. If not for Johnny’s reputation, he would be staying home to watch a movie or something than be here at the summer party at Johnny’s house. 

JaeHyun took a look around the dimly lit place, trying to catch sight of any of his friends, escaping any possible interactions with drunk freshmen and seniors. He heaved a loud sigh when all he could see was people dancing like maniacs to EXO’s Love Shot while literally drowning themselves in shots and shots of alcohol. What a mess for such a great song. Deciding that he had spent enough time clinging to unknown people and getting pushed everywhere, JaeHyun headed to the kitchen in hope of some peace. I mean everyone knows the party is never at the kitchen right? 

After slipping past tons of unstable people, people offering drinks, bumping into people who were apparently ‘dancing’ but looked more like making out, JaeHyun made it to the kitchen, maybe a few buttons lost along with a few extra bruises here and there but thankfully in one piece. 

“Oh god. I thought I was going to die there.” JaeHyun heaved, turning to look at the crowd he had left in the living room. “Tell me about it.”, a deep voice came from behind him. JaeHyun did a swift turn to face the owner of the voice. His breath hitched, finding it hard to believe the man standing in front of him. 

Doe looking eyes, messily styled black hair, fair skin, sharp jawline, and plump, kissable lips. _Wait did he just think a total stranger’s lips were kissable?_ He must be out of his mind, thought JaeHyun. 

“So… Avoiding the party?”, the guy asked, shocking JaeHyun, snapping him out of his staring. “Huh? Yeah. Not a big fan of parties. Even if it’s thrown by my best friends.”, he replied a second late. 

“Same. I can’t believe Ten dragged me here just so he can ditch me to go to Johnny Hyung.”, the male complained, taking a sip of the beer in his hand. 

JaeHyun took a second to follow the trail of beer dripping down the other man's mouth, gulping. He gripped the collar of his shirt harshly, looking at everywhere but at the attractive male in front of him. “Wh-what's your name?”, he asked shakily. 

The male laughed, “SiCheng. Dong SiCheng. You?” He oozes confidence compared to the poor JaeHyun in front of him. 

“JaeHyun. Jung JaeHyun. Nice to meet you SiCheng.” JaeHyun said, still avoiding eye contact with SiCheng. Maybe it’s the cool personality or maybe it is the leather jacket but SiCheng’s attractiveness just seems to multiply every time JaeHyun steals a glance in his direction. The internal alarm in JaeHyun sets off the moment he found a certain black head standing just a foot away, a little too close with danger. 

“Hey let’s get out of this stuffy place. You know maybe somewhere less rowdy than here.” SiCheng said, drinks in his hands, smirk clear on his pretty little face. JaeHyun ran his hands through his hair and took a look at the filled living room before sighing and giving in. “Let’s head to Johnny’s treehouse.”, he replied, holding up a set of keys, reflecting the same smirk as he was quickly dragged away by SiCheng. 

To say Johnny was rich was an understatement. You would expect a normal treehouse, woody and just a few traditional, handcrafted touch to it but no, Johnny’s treehouse was equipped with the latest gaming systems, more drinks and more. 

SiCheng mouth dropped open at the luxurious place, in contrast to JaeHyun who comfortably plotted himself at the nearby beanbag. SiCheng spun around, looking at the grand place. It seems like his definition of a treehouse was slightly different from Johnny. JaeHyun chuckled, “Sit down you child. Though it's not a new reaction.” 

SiCheng turned to face JaeHyun, pouting. “This… Is a treehouse? Tsk. Rich people, whatever happened to woody and rundown playroom.”, he said, clicking his tongue before finally sitting down on the beanbag beside JaeHyun’s. The two grabbed a drink each and tapped the cans together before opening them. The refreshing beer hit something as the two breathed out in content. 

“So like, you know Johnny Hyung pretty well?” SiCheng asked, reaching for a bag of chips he had grabbed from the kitchen. “Yeah. Same basketball team since middle school. Tall guy, friendly, not that hard to miss.” JaeHyun answered. 

“What about you with Ten Hyung?”, it was JaeHyun’s turn for questions now. 

“Cousins. Long distance though.” SiCheng stated matter of factly. JaeHyun’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. Ten had never mentioned of a cousin ever. Especially not one that looks this enchanting. 

“You seem amused. Ten probably never told you guys. Though it was him that dragged me here, saying how I should make more friends.” SiCheng mentioned, taking another sip of the cooling alcohol. 

“Hiding in the kitchen doesn’t seem very effective for making friends,” JaeHyun smirked, drinking his own can of beer. 

The comment evoked a burst of loud laughter from the other male. “Not into that. Though I have to say you don’t seem to be having fun either.” SiCheng evoked. 

“Interestingly, you’re right. Came for Johnny’s reputation. I’m not very active.” JaeHyun shrugged. He was one to prefer quiet time than an exciting drama like his friends. 

“Even though you look like that?” SiCheng said. JaeHyun choked on his drink.

“What?” he asked, wiping his mouth clean. Surely he did not understand the meaning of that statement wrong. Right?

“Well. You’re pretty handsome so I assumed you’ll be into things like that.” SiCheng replied, looking at JaeHyun. “Though, you do look like you can loosen up a bit…” SiCheng placed his drink down, moving closer and reached out to unbutton the top two button of JaeHyun’s shirt, before restyling JaeHyun’s neatly combed hair. He leaned back, admiring his work. “Better.” He beamed. 

JaeHyun’s face flamed, heart beating loudly in his ribcage. God, this man was driving him insane.

“Fuck…” He groaned. SiCheng looked at JaeHyun confused. 

“You’re insanely attractive. Kill me. I’ve never been so attracted or comfortable with a stranger I’ve met for like what? 1 hour?” JaeHyun muttered, though loud enough for SiCheng to hear. 

“Thanks. You’re hot too.” SiCheng grinned. Great, now they were staring at each other, not in the normal way. Closer… and closer … and finally… 

Lips met lips, SiCheng was pushed back against the beanbag, JaeHyun’s hands on both sides of his shoulder. The kiss was messy, sloppy but fiery. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe not since all they had was beer. 

SiCheng’s hands roamed to JaeHyun’s broad shoulder, pulling the man closer, deepening the kiss. _Has losing your ability to breath ever felt this good? JaeHyun thought._ They continued to chase after each other for what felt like an eternity before pulling away. 

JaeHyun’s eyes immediately trailing to the open, vulnerable neck and collarbones of SiCheng. Mouth darting to leave red trails, as if marking the man as his. SiCheng moaned from the slight pain and pleasure from the actions. Satisfied, JaeHyun pulled back, wiping his lips. Pretty little marks decorated the man beneath him. 

Refusing to recede in defeat, SiCheng leaned forward, capturing the korean’s lips with his. JaeHyun relaxed, letting SiCheng take the lead this time. By the second time they broke apart, as much as JaeHyun hates to say but they had to stop before it proceeds to something else, both agreeing to go home for the night. JaeHyun managed to convince SiCheng to let him walk him back to his apartment. 

The walk back was quiet, heavy with tension yet strangely comfortable. Not a single word was uttered even upon reaching the apartment. 

SiCheng reached for the doorknob, he turned back one final time. “Thanks for walking me back. Uh… I had fun.” He said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with JaeHyun, his ears flushed a deep scarlet. 

JaeHyun smiled, dimples showing, eyes, forming crescent shapes. “I had fun too. And I was thinking how about we go on a date you know, start properly and all. I know we had just met and all but I really like you and it’s been a while since such feelings arose and and…” JaeHyun continued rambling on, not noticing a frown on SiCheng’s face. 

“JaeHyun.” SiCheng called out, voice full of seriousness. JaeHyun stopped talking, eyes locked on the male in front of him. “I’m going back to China. Tomorrow.” SiCheng announced. 

JaeHyun’s face fell. “For a vacation?” he tried asking, hoping that it was the case. SiCheng shook his head sadly. “No. In fact, I came to Korea for vacation. I’m going home and I don’t know when or if we will ever meet. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this earlier.”

“Oh.”, this was all JaeHyun could say. SiCheng opened the door, stepping inside, not even taking a look back. 

JaeHyun stared at the wooden door. He sighed, turning to walk away. However, what he didn’t know was how SiCheng stared longingly at the marks along his neck and collarbones, touching them ever softly, for they were the one thing that would remind him of JaeHyun, even if they were to disappear in a week’s time, perhaps like this crush. Only to realise later that it was more than that.

Along the road, he stared up at the lit apartment on the 5th floor, before continuing to walk away. He sighed. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. JaeHyun softly touched his lips, briefly remembering the warmth of SiCheng’s lips against his, the passion and the softness. Letting his hands drop back to his side, he thought, _‘Goodbye my bittersweet love.’_

 _2 years later._ JaeHyun wandered around the subway station confused. He was now an architect of one of Seoul’s largest corporate and was assigned to WenZhou for the construction of their new China headquarters but finding his way around was still an issue. His knowledge of the Chinese language was the bare minimum, enough to introduce himself and find a toilet but to read the maps of this complicated large country was another thing altogether.

He scratched his head with a troubled expression, eyes focused on the colourful piece of paper in front of him. A deep voice came from behind him, asking, “你需要帮助吗?” which translates to ‘Do you need help?’.

He turned around and to both their surprise, the man who offered him help was none other than SiCheng. The train sped past them, the autumn wind swirled past them. Almost like a scene from a movie, the two got lost in the stars of each other’s eyes. I guess fate does exist because you were my first and my only.


End file.
